pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra Galloway
"In a way, Sierra, I'm kind of proud of you... I should've killed you in the Labyrinth." - ''Tyler Rousseau's last words before being killed by Sierra during the Battle of New York Background Sierra Galloway was just your typical kid, she had lived a perfectly average life until the age of 12. When Tyler Rousseau puller her out of school and dragged her through the streets of New York. He told her that Max Treystar and Hannah were trying to kill her. He also told her that Camp Half-Blood was an organization that is trying to kill all demigods, he brought her to Mount Othrys where Iapetus lived, Iapetus took care of the Rouge demigods that have made their homes there, The only entrance to the mountain was through the Labyrinth. Tyler spent the next few months training Sierra and teaching her lies about Camp Half-Blood. The Scouting Trip Once Tyler believed the time was right, he sent Sierra on a scouting mission. Her strict orders were to track down Tory Brennan, Nathan Quays, and Zane Alexander. When she found them her instructions were to learn and manipulate. So that's exactly what she did - and she was very good at it too. Sierra had tracked the group down in NYC and scouted them for multiple days, without any of them noticing. Sierra learned many things about each of the three, such as Zane's crush on Tory. Sierra had remained unnoticed until Tory looked out of her apartment window, where she caught a glimpse of Sierra's infamous red coat. Instantly, Tory ran after her, stopping her on top of a nearby rooftop. Sierra kept their conversation short and manipulative. Ending it by saying "I'll be in touch." Later that evening Tory planned to invade Othrys herself. Sierra learned that by hiding behind some bushes on the apartment balcony. Sierra sat and waited patiently for something that she could use against the group, but it looked like she couldn't find anything. Sierra decided that she'd better be there in the Labyrinth to stop Tory from getting to Othrys, but just as Tory was about to leave, Sierra watched as Nathan kissed Tory before she left. Unphased, Tory continued to push forward, acting like the kiss had never happened. She left and entered the Labyrinth. Sierra realized that - this - was Sierra's golden opportunity. She knew that Nathan betrayed his very own brother, and she could use that against him. So that's exactly what she did, she informed Zane on what she saw, convincing him. Sierra knew that what Zane was about to do to his brother wasn't going to be pretty, so she fled, telling Zane that he would know where to find her. The fall to Tartarus, and The Journey Out After Sierra revealed the big secret to Zane, she went off to find Tory Brennan, who was in the labyrinth at the time, making her way to Othrys. Sierra made her way to the labyrinth, and soon found Nathan, who beat her there, talking to Tory, who was staring into the pit of Tartarus. Sierra, thinking about her actions, decided that it would be best if she hid and listened. Her plan was going great until Max Treyster called Nathan, revealing Sierras location. Shocked by this, Sierra had no other choice to flee, she ran back down into the labyrinth, Tory following closely behind. The Battle of Camp Half-Blood After Nathan Quays had appeared on Mount Othrys and took Karlee Carlson from Tyler and Sierra, Tyler wanted to destroy Camp Half-Blood. Sierra made many attempts to try to stop Tyler, calling it a suicide mission, but Tyler ignored her and carried on with his plan. Tyler gave Sierra a special task to invade Camp Half-Blood with the other half of the army through the Labyrinth invading at Zeus' fist. Sierra quickly found Tyler but was overwhelmed by the sight of war. It was nothing like she anticipated. The blood, fighting, and death were all too much for Sierra. Midst of panic, Sierra decided that her only option was to flee. While she fled she caught a glimpse of Tyler in a near by forest, she saw him murder Lauren Scott. Seeing this act by Tyler ruined Sierra mentally, she realized that what she had thought was right was actually wrong. She ran away to the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood and hid, wanting it all to be over. praying that nobody was following her. Abilities * '''Aerokinesis': As a Daughter of Zeus, she can control and manipulate the air. * Electrokinesis: As a daughter of Zeus, she can control lightning and electricicity * Intimidation: Sierra always has a very intimidating aura about her. * Superhuman Stealth: '''Sierra is a master and manipulator of stealth. Even so, when she walks she doesn't make a sound. This helped her hunt and hide Nathan Quays and Tory Brennan in the Labyrinth. * '''Intelligence: Sierra is extremely intelligent and a cunning strategist. Her intelligence made her very skillful in manipulating people. She used this skill on many subjects, including Tyler himself. * '''Unarmed combat: '''Sierra has a very high skill in unarmed combat, she often waits for her opponent to tire out using their abilities before she will even draw her weapon. * '''Agility: '''Sierra is very agile and very quick. Category:Character